Love Message! 3
by Alice Nithmare
Summary: Deidara à toujours aimé Sasori de loin ne lui adressant jamais la parole mais une maladresse de sa part risque de totalement bouleverser les choses! Que va t-il arrivé à notre pauvre Deidara? Vous le découvrirez en lisant cet OS o /


_**Ohayo chère fan/e de Yaoi ^o^/ alors je me présente ( puisque je suis nouvelle ^^ ) je m'appelle Nightmare Alice et cela fait 3 ans que j'ai débuter dans le domaine de la fiction :D sa fait aussi un bout de temps que je parcoure ce site en lisant bon nombres de Yaoi et je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas publier ici plutôt :3 **_

_**Sasuke: parce que t'est conne? **_

_**Alice: oh toi la ferme! **_

_**enfin bon ^^" je me lance avec un SasoDei qui j'ai écrit pour un concours sur un autres site ( pour se que sa intéresse voici le liens de mon blog Skyrock ou se trouve pas mal de mes fictions qui ne vont pas tarder à être répertorier ici ^o^/ ) j'espère que cet OS vous plaira et pardonné moi d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes ( même si j'essaye de ne pas en faire certaines échappe à ma vigilance )**_

**Raiting:** K

**Pairing:** SasoDei + SasuNaru et Shikamaru et Hidan ( en fond sonore)

**Disclamer:** Tout les personnages appartiennent au génialissime Masashi Kishimoto je ne fais que les empruntées et les torturer sans trop les blessés ^^/

* * *

_**LOVE MESSAGE! 3**_

Comme il était beau. Ses cheveux roux se balançant au vent lorsqu'il marchait, sa voix lorsqu'il parlait et son regard quand il le fixait de ses yeux rouge sombre, si envoûtant... Deidara en était fou, fou amoureux! Amoureux du garçon le plus convoité de tout son lycée. Il avait succomber au charme de Sasori! Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré lors de la rentré de première année il avait était envoûter instantanément par le coté doux et inaccessible de Saso. Il était stylé, magnifique, gentil avec tout le monde, il croulais sous les déclarations, son sourire charmait même les plus insensibles. Deidara l'aimait, de tout son cœur d'adolescent. Ça durait depuis 2 ans, 2 ans qu'il le regardait de loin, qu'il le désirait à distance sans jamais l'approcher. Pourtant Sasori et lui étaient dans la même classe depuis le début du lycée mais pour une raison qui échappait au blond ils n'avaient jamais échangé une seule parole. Le regard de Dei se fit triste. Jamais il ne lui parlera, ne le remarquera et surtout... Jamais il ne l'aimera! C'était douloureux dans un sens. Aimer une personne irrémédiablement tout en sachant que jamais cette personne ne vous retournera cette amour est une chose tellement douloureuse. Mais ça... Seuls ceux qui l'ont vécu peuvent le comprendre.

-Oi Dei tu m'écoute?!

-Mh? Eu oui,oui j'écoute...

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Hidan, son meilleur ami ne comprenais rien! Jamais il n'avait vécu ce genre de chose. Lui la personne qui l'aime, l'aime en retour. Il était même en couple et heureux alors que pouvait-il comprendre? Deidara lui en voulais un peu pour ça... Il lui faisait constamment la morale en lui disant de l'oublier, que c'était peine perdu. La bonne blague! Si c'était aussi facile d'oublier un amour voué à l'échec il l'aurait déjà fais! Depuis longtemps même... Mais ce n'est pas si simple que sa... Deidara reporta son attention sur Sasori à l'autre bout de la cour, sous le préau. Il étais entouré de filles et de garçons qui était tous en extase devant lui. Pourquoi faut-il que ces rivaux et rivales sois des gens aussi populaires et bien fringués? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne leur parlait qu'à eux, ces vulgaire gosses de bourge et pas à lui? Il n'était pas si moche que ça non? Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait un peu à une fille avec ces long cheveux blond et son visage féminin mais il était comme ça et tout le monde l'aimait comme il était. Il ne voulait pas changer. De toute façon même si il l'avait voulu Hidan l'en aurait empêcher en lui disant que si Sasori ne l'aimait pas au naturel ne le méritait pas. Ce n'était pas totalement faux... Mais il voulait temps que Sasori le regarde, lui parle... Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ça mais... C'était peine perdu...

Soudain la sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin de la pause de 10 heure. Deidara sautillait sur place alors qu'Hidan poussa un soupir désespéré. Ils avaient art-plastique matière que Hidan haïssait mais que le blond adorait. Dans cette matière il pouvait laisser sortir son art «explosif»! Malheureusement son professeur n'apprécier pas vraiment...

BOUM!

-DEIDARA! TU AS ENCORE FAIS EXPLOSER TA POTERIE!

-Mais madame c'était beau, non?

La professeur soupira. Son élève androgyne était une calamité ambulante. À chaque fin de cours elle devait nettoyer la salle complètement noir à cause des explosions que provoquait Deidara on ne sait comment. Décidément son «art» était très étrange mais bon elle encourageait ses élève à exprimer leur créativité et Dei le faisait. Encore heureux qu'elle ne l'avait qu'une fois par semaine dans son cours. Sinon elle aurait déjà démissionné...

-Bon, maintenant tu ne touches plus à RIEN! Reste sagement assis et écoute le cour!

Le blond soupira mais s'exécuta tout de même. Après un moment à pester mentalement contre sa professeur il tourna la tête vers Hidan à l'autre bout de la salle. La prof les avait séparer en début d'année parce qu'ils étaient trop bruyants. Dei se retrouvait donc au premier rang alors que Hidan occuper la place juste devant Sasori qui étais au dernier rang et qui ne faisait rien. L'argenté lui montra un bout de papier en souriant le blond hocha la tète en signe d'approbation. Ils allaient pouvoir s'adonner à leur jeu préféré «s'envoyer des petits mots en classe». Hidan commença la discussion banalement mais très vite celle-ci dérapa:

«Hidan: Avoue tu l'aimes Sasori»

Le blond rougit et cacha précipitamment le papier sous son cahier. Si la prof tombait dessus elle n'aurait absolument aucun remords à le lire devant toute la classe! Elle l'avait déjà fais pour Hidan. Dans le message ils parlaient de l'amour de l'argenté pour Shikamaru, un première année. Mais bon grâce à ça ils étaient en couple tout les deux maintenant mais à l'inverse de lui et Sasori, Shikamaru aimait Hidan! Enfin bon. Les mains tremblantes Deidara répondit sur le papier aux mots de son ami:

« Deidara: t'as pas idée! Je l'aime tellement que c'en ai invivable! Je le voudrais tout à moi! »

La prof releva la tête de ces papiers de cours et très vite, pour ne pas se faire voir, Deidara envoya le papier vers le fond. Mais il remarqua bien vite avec horreur que celui-ci n'avait pas atterri chez Hidan mais chez Sasori. Il avait lancer trop fort, mais quel idiot! En sentant un bout de papier frapper sa tête Sasori la releva doucement avant de le prendre en main et d'observer Deidara maintenant écarlate. Dans un sourire en coin le roux déplia soigneusement le bout de papier plier en 4. A ce moment le cœur de Deidara battait la chamade et il ne fit que s'accélérer à mesure qu'il voyait Sasori parcourir de ces yeux la très petite feuille blanche avec toute la vérité inscrite dessus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors que ceux du blond se remplièrent de larmes. Il avait honte, il avait peur. Sasori allait le détester! Pire, le haïr! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était nul! Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas mieux viser, pourquoi fallait-il qui sois aussi maladroit? Quand Sasori eu finit de lire le papier il releva la tête fixant Deidara avec des yeux de merlan frit. Le blond baissa la tête sous la honte alors que ses larmes coulaient sans retenu le long de ces joues en silence.

La sonnerie retentit et toute la classe sortie sans remarquer que Dei pleurait. Le regard de Sasori toujours présent dans la salle totalement vide lui brûlait la peau. Mais comparé à d'habitude sa ne lui faisait pas du bien sa lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas relever la tète et croiser ses yeux empli de dégoût à son égard. C'était déjà tellement dur. Il allait se lever pour partir mais il sentit le roux s'approcher et glisser quelque chose dans sa main gauche avant de dire doucement, comme un enfant qui dit un secret:

-Ne pleurs pas...

Et sur ce, il quitta la salle laissant le blond seul. Celui-ci releva lentement la tête. Des rougeurs très fortes avaient pris place sur ses joues, ses larmes avait cesser de couler et il affichait maintenant un sourire béat. Sasori lui avait parler! Il lui avait parler à lui, Deidara. Le blond ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Enfin, il le pensait jusqu'à qu'il ouvre le papier que lui avait donner le roux. À ce moment là il compris le vrai sens du bonheur et son sourire continua à s'élargir:

« Sasori: rejoins-moi à 17h sur le toit ;)»

Toujours avec son sourire de 2 mètres de long. Dei rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle pour rejoindre Hidan à la cafétéria. Cet égoïste ne l'avait même pas attendu trop presser de retrouver son cher Shikamaru. Ah saleté de mec amoureux! En repensant au mot de Sasori, Deidara ne pu s'empêcher de ce bénir lui et sa maladresse. Finalement ne pas savoir viser à du bon des fois...

Une fois dans la cantine le blond prit rapidement un plateau avec de quoi manger et se dirigea précipitamment vers son ami, Shikamaru, Naruto et Sasuke pressé de tout leur raconter:

-Regarde, regarde! Dit-il exciter à l'attention de son meilleur ami en lui tendant le papier blanc plié dans ces mains.

L'argenté prit le message que sa boule blonde sur-excité lui tendait. Après l'avoir lu, il sourit. C'était pas trop tôt! Heureusement que Sasori avait plus de courage que Deidara. Enfin, il n'allait plus entendre le blond soupirer à longueur de journée à quel point il aimait le roux et que c'était horriblement douloureux:

- A 17h sur le toit... Tu vas y aller? Demanda Shikamaru après avoir lu le mot par dessus l'épaule de son petit-ami.

-Bien sur! Répondit Dei

-Si ça se trouve c'est un sale coup et ses potes vont venir te tabasser... Dit platement Sasuke.

Le blond blêmit. Il n'avait pas émit cette hypothèse... Et si c'était vrai, si Sasori ce jouer de lui? Mais... Sa voix quand il lui avait dit de ne pas pleurer étais si douce... Non il ne pouvait pas! Mais et si... Voyant l'air déboussolé et paniqué de son ami blond Naruto s'empressa de le rassurer tout en grondant son petit-ami ébène:

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Sasuke! T'inquiète Dei je suis sur que c'est pas un coup monté n'écoute pas ce dobe, on était pareil lui et moi avant populaire et paumé et regardé on est ensemble maintenant.

-Ouais mais on est amis d'enfance ça change tout! Et attend... je rêve ou tu m'as traiter de dobe?! Dit Sasuke vexé.

-Parfaitement moooonsieur Uchiha! Vous êtes un dobe un parfait dobe! Dit-il avec un regard provoquant.

- houuuuu toi!

Et sur ce, il se jeta sur son blond le chatouillant jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue sa bêtise. Shikamaru soupira en regardant ces deux amis suivit de près pas Hidan. Deidara lui ne dit rien. Il se posait beaucoup de questions. Peut-être que Sasuke avait raison, que le roux jouait...

Deidara finit les cours la tête toujours empli des mêmes questions. Il avait peur, horriblement peur. Et si tout le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti dans la matinée, si la gentillesse de Sasori n'avait étais qu'un leurre. Mais malgré ses doutes et ses peurs il décida d'aller quand même au «rendez-vous» que lui avais fixé Sasori. Après la sonnerie il dit rapidement au revoir à Hidan qui lui dit que l'appeler au moindre problème et il monta précipitamment les marches jusqu'au toit. Quand Dei arriva sur le toit il n'y avait personne. Il était en avance après tout. Doucement il s'assit au sol et soupira. Les minutes passèrent, il étais maintenant 17h30 et Sasori n'était toujours pas là. Alors Sasuke avait raison. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Le roux s'était moquer de lui, jouer de lui. Le blond ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler sur ces joues et se releva le cœur serré et brisé. Il avait été bête. Comment Sasori, le garçon le plus convoité maintenant que Sasuke était en couple pouvait l'aimer ou même s'intéresser à lui, Deidara? C'était impossible et lui comme un con il y avait cru. Les larmes coulait désormais Dei avait pourtant tout fait pour les retenir.

Tremblant sous les sanglots il se releva lentement pour quitter le toit mais au même moment la porte claqua laissant apparaître un Sasori rouge et essoufflé. Il était là. Il avait couru pour le rejoindre par peur qu'il s'en aille. Deidara n'en croyais pas c'est yeux il était là, devant lui essoufflé et souriant:

-Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre!

Deidara ne savait pas quoi répondre et se contenta de sourire, d'un sourire sincère que le roux lui rendit en s'avançant vers lui. Déboussolé et gêné, le blond recula jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui. Faisant légèrement rire son assaillant. Doucement il posa sa main près du visage de l'androgyne lui empêchant tout échappatoire. Face à la situation les joues de Dei prirent une teinte écarlate. Il était horriblement gêné mais c'était une gêne agréable. Elle lui réchauffait le cœur, il avait chaud, comme jamais il n'avait eu chaud et cette chaleur ne faisait que s'intensifier à mesure que le roux approchait son visage du sien. Quand Dei sentit son souffle effleurer son visage tout son corps s'électrisa. Doucement Sasori cella leur lèvres dans un doux baiser innocent et empli de tendresse. Deidara le sentit et répondit tendrement à son amour qui étais en train de lui prendre son premier baiser. Après quelques minutes qui passèrent trop vite au goût des deux garçons Sasori décolla ces lèvres de celles de Dei avant de le fixer avec un regard et un sourire espiègle. Deidara ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les mots refusaient de sortir, il étais trop gêner face au regard rouge sombre du roux. Il ne put au final que bégayer:

-Euuuuu Sasori je...

- Te veux tout à moi? Souffla t-il taquin à son oreille.

Le blond rougit plus fort et tourna la tête pour cacher sa gène trop voyante. Dans un petit rire Sasori murmura tendrement à son oreille:

-Tu est adorable Dei.

Après s'être délecté des rougeurs mignonnes de son blond Sasori l'embrassa sur la joue en glissant un papier dans sa poche. Puis sur ceux il se sépara de Deidara et quitta le toit en silence sans dire un mot de plus. Après avoir repris ses esprits le blond mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit le papier qu'il déplia les mains tremblantes. Quand il lu l'inscription il ne put empêcher des larmes de joies de couler le long de ces joues. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'il l'était en ce moment. Son vœu le plus cher venait d'être réalisé, il n'était plus seul!

"Sasori: je t'aime aussi"

_FIN..._

* * *

**Alice: aaaah terminé ^o^/ ma pression retombe :D**

**Deidara: tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis aussi niai hm!**

**Alice: niai? mais non voyons Dei-chan tu est adorable c'est pas la même chose :3**

**Deidara: *argile en main* je vais lui exploser mon art à la gueule... **

**Alice: *se barre pour sauvé sa vie* KYA! review please! :,3**

**... **

**Alice: * reviens après avoir semé le fou qui voulais la tuer avec une araignée d'argile * je tiens a remercier ma béta ( je sais sa s'écrie pas comme sa mais j'arrive pas à faire le "e" comme il faut XD ) manga146 pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce pavé de fautes d'orthographe ^o^/ j'espère ne pas lui avoir donner trop de travaille :D **


End file.
